


Hostage To His Good Behavior

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [68]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never stops longing for home, even when she (barely) accepts she'll never be allowed to see it again. Never stops wanting to see her father's smirking face again, telling her stories of vanquishing his enemies. To see the rich gardens of the palace, the gleaming armor of the j'affa who guarded her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Stop Wanting Home

She never stops longing for home, even when she (barely) accepts she'll never be allowed to see it again. Never stops wanting to see her father's smirking face again, telling her stories of vanquishing his enemies. To see the rich gardens of the palace, the gleaming armor of the j'affa who guarded her.

The isolated cabin, the lake, the silver-haired warrior who's been named her new guardian - none of this makes up for everything she's lost. Some days she misses it with such a fierce ache, she can't do anything but run as far as she can, kicking and screaming when the warrior catches up to her. Crying herself to sleep, curled around the stuffed toy that is all she has left of her old life.

One day, she's taken back to the place she'd first arrived on this wretched planet, where others wait. The shol'va Teal'c, the blond woman who she's been told is biologically her mother - stolen genetics, combined with her father's, and she doesn't believe a word of it - and the scholar-warrior who speaks goa'uld with her when he visits. Danyel is the only one who's tried to understand her, but even he can't take her home.

"Lilith." Danyel smiles, and she skips over to him, ignoring the exasperated sigh from the silver-haired warrior. "I hear you ran away from Jack's cabin again."

She shrugs. "I want to go home." It's her answer every time someone asks her why she runs away, or why she spends weeks refusing to talk to anyone, or ends up in the hospital because she's refused to eat. Looking over at the chappa'ai, she smiles hopefully. "Are you taking me home today?"

"Not exactly." Daniel crouches down, the same way the silver-haired warrior does when he's trying to talk to her. "We've been asked to bring you with us for a ceremony. I need you to promise me something, though, before we go."

"What?" She watches him suspiciously, her smile fading into a frown. The demand of a promise is not a good sign - has never been a good thing.

Danyel smiles again, sadly, and reaches out to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "Promise me you'll stay near me or Jack at all times while we're on the other planet."

And waste a chance to escape, and return home? She scowls, crossing her arms as she glares at Danyel. How can he ask her to do such a thing?

"Why?"

"If you don't, the general isn't going to let you go." Danyel holds her gaze, and she wants to scream with rage. So close to a chance to go home, and if she doesn't make a promise she knows she will regret, she'll be trapped here forever.

Turning her glare to the bald man in the window, she waits a long moment before she nods once, sharply. "I will stay where you can see me, Danyel ibn Jak." It's not the concession that any of them really want, but she refuses to stay so close to silver-haired warrior, and if she can explore without them thinking she's running away, she will take what she can.

It is, though, enough, because the chappa'ai begins to spin, chevrons lighting one by one until the blue that had spelled the end of her idyll shimmers in a circle. The blue that might mean a chance to return home.

"SG-1, you have a go." The voice is that of the bald general, and she has to restrain herself from bolting for the blue, instead walking docile beside Danyel through to another world. It is a hall familiar and welcome, though not home, and there are others waiting for them there.

Among them, a very familiar and welcome face. She ignores the shout of the silver-haired warrior as he comes through, ducking away from the grabbing hands of the woman and the shol'va. Ignoring the men and women in drab who try to stop her, ducking around and through them until she can throw herself into her father's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


	2. A Queen to Build an Empire

When he'd first heard of the tau'ri, he'd been glad to know they'd destroyed Ra, and then seemingly vanished.

When they'd turned Apophis's First Prime, and taken no few undesirable hosts to whatever they deemed safety, he'd been intrigued, and curious about who they were.

His spies had brought him information each time the tau'ri ventured out into the galaxy, a little at a time, painting a picture of an interesting team. The traitor j'affa Teal'c, who provides them more information about the System Lords than they would have without someone who'd had as much power as Teal'c once had possessed. The weak-visioned and soft-hearted one called Danyel Jackson, who had greater strength than his warrior friends, and might possess as much knowledge as Teal'c, if in a different manner. The leader, older and experienced in war, who looks out for everyone he calls his own - which seems to be more than just his team or the tau'ri - is called O'Neill.

And the last of the four, a woman with fair hair and pale eyes, is named Carter. She is a warrior, but she is more than simply that. She is an engineer and a scientist, forever asking questions and creating solutions to the technological problems the tau'ri face. Someone of strength and intelligence, though he doubts she's without flaws.

But it is not her flaws that he first hears of, nor is it her flaws that leave him trying to push away an old and worn grief. Memories of a fierce smile and flashing eyes, standing at his side when he'd been little more than a youth still in the shadow of goa'uld with more power and skill. A woman who he had called his queen, though neither of them had the power for it, and who'd done as much as he to create plans that would bring them power.

She had died too far from a sarcophagus to be saved, bleeding out from a wound that had been meant for him. Laughing and telling him to leave, because she would not have him die. The place where she had died has been a crater for centuries, the blast enough to take out the army of their enemy. Never having spawned, never having given him the larvae who would give him control over j'affa.

And now, with the whispers of freedom that spread from Teal'c and the tau'ri, he needs more than control over their lives to keep his j'affa loyal. More than fear. He needs someone for them to rally about, as once an army had rallied around Anat. So he pushes aside the grief for the woman he'd called his queen, and sends his spies to get some of Carter's blood, or more.

Once he had that sample, he could create that figure he wanted. A girl, a princess who could grow into a queen. His queen - not his wife, as Anat had been, but the woman who could build an empire the tau'ri are already trying to tear apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
> Lilith - the daughter of Ba'al, created using Sam Carter's DNA without her knowledge or permission, and whose growth had been accelerated while she was on the planet Ba'al originally left her on. She reverts to normal growth when outside that particular environment. Arrogant, spoiled, and very aggravating to those who have to deal with her when she's taken from everything she knows.


End file.
